Te Amo
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Es una historia de Gwevin los amo muchas travesuras de los dos no se la pueden perdes se las recomiendo muaaaak amo Gwevin


**TE AMO**

Ya terminaste – Dijo Gwen

No – Dijo Kevin él estaba bajo su auto como siempre arreglando Gwen estaba cerca sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista

Y ahora ya terminaste – Dijo Gwen

Sabes que la respuesta no cambiara en un buen rato – Dijo Kevin

Pero dijiste que seria divertido y yo estoy muy aburrida son las 6 de la tarde hagamos algo divertido – Dijo Gwen

Me puedes ayudar – Dijo Kevin Gwen alzo una ceja dejo su revista aun lado hizo una plataforma de mana se acostó en ella y se empujo para quedar a lado de Kevin él le sonrió cuando noto que estaba a su lado

Que tengo que hacer – Dijo Gwen ella estaba mirando hacia arriba Kevin dejo mirarla y también miro hacia arriba

Es sencillo solo suelta esa tuerca – Dijo señalando con llave número 10 ella se la quito de la mano y empezó a soltarla – Con calma

Así – Dijo Gwen Kevin le sonrió al ver lo bien que lo hacia

Si vas bien solo la tienes que tomar cuando caiga – Dijo Kevin ella lo hizo

Que tan bien lo hice – Dijo Gwen ella lo estaba mirando el volteo a mirarla también se inclino un poco y la beso

Muy bien – Dijo finalizado el beso - Oye me puedes pasar ya llave creo que la deje en la mesa – Dijo Kevin ella salió de debajo del carro y se dirigió a la mesa si hay estaba la llave junto al celular de Kevin que estaba prendido ella lo tomo junto la llave e hizo de nuevo la plataforma de mana y se puso de nuevo al lado de Kevin ella le dio la llave y miro el celular leyó _Mensaje de Natalia_ leyó en su mente frunció el ceño

Quien es Natalia – Dijo Gwen seriamente Kevin trago saliva – Contéstame quien es Natalia

Es una amiga – Dijo Kevin – Como sabes de ella

Te mando un mensaje – Dijo Gwen

Dame el celular – Grito Kevin y se lanzo para tomarlo pero Gwen no se lo dejo quitar y salió de debajo del coche – Gwen dame ese maldito teléfono – Dijo Kevin que ya estaba también fuera de coche

No te lo daré quédate hay – Dijo Gwen puso una pared de mana entre ellos dos y miro el mensaje lo leyó en voz alta – Kev lo de anoche fue estupendo hay que repetirlo tu amor Natalia – Dijo Gwen Kevin trago saliva y ella quito la pared de mana

Gwen puedo explicarlo todo lo juro – Dijo Kevin

Que puedes explicar – Dijo Gwen con los ojos muy abiertos - Si claro explica que estabas con esa niña anoche que yo estaba enferma tirada en mi cama con fiebre mientras te revolcabas con esa estúpida explica eso – Grito Gwen alterada

Cálmate te lo explicare todo – Dijo Kevin Gwen respiro muy profundo

Mas te vale que si lo puedas explicar – Dijo Gwen

…

Entonces cuando Salí de tu casa pase por un bar me llamo la atención nunca había estado en uno entre me senté no recuerdo mas nada solo que después desperté en una cama desnudo y creo que discutimos pero no la conozco nose como tiene mi numero ni yo el de ella – Dijo Kevin los dos estaban sentados en el sofá

Como quien dice te violo llámala y pon el alta voz – Dijo Gwen dándole el celular el marco sonó 2 veces

Kev cariño como estas – Dijo sensualmente Natalia

Explícame que sucedió anoche – Dijo Kevin estaba en alta voz

Claro cariño te encontré en un bar estabas un poco tomado solo decías _Mi novia esta enferma quiero ir con ella _yo te lleve a mi casa grabe mi numero en tu celular y yo grabe el tuyo te lleve a mi cama e hicimos el amor cariño paso por ti o vienes a mi casa – Dijo Natalia Kevin corto la llamada se quedo pensando unos segundos se puso de pie y con mucha rabia lanzo el celular contra la pared

Donde vive esa niña – Dijo Gwen aun sentada en el sofá

No lose… no la conozco jamás la había visto – Dijo Kevin Gwen se puso de pie estaban de frente él no la podía ver a los ojos

Ella pagara por esto yo me voy a encargar – Dijo Gwen

No me mires no lo merezco – Dijo Kevin aun sin verla a los ojos ella le sonrió se inclino un poco lo beso

Te amo – Susurro Gwen en la oreja de Kevin – Tienes algo de ella que pueda rastrear – Dijo Gwen

Un papel con su numero – Dijo Kevin Gwen le sonrió

…

La tengo esta al sur en una cabaña – Dijo Gen levitando en el aire con los ojos rosa mientras Kevin terminaba su coche

Esto esta listo súbete – Dijo Kevin el después de decir eso se subió Gwen dejo de levitar y camino hacia el coche se sentó al lado de Kevin por el camino Gwen iba viendo por la ventana solo quería llegar rápido

Dobla a la izquierda – Dijo Gwen Kevin la miro no le dijo nada

…

Este es el plan tu te quedas aquí yo entro la mato y vuelvo – Dijo Gwen

Claro que no Gwen no la vas a matar tal vez solo un susto tu no eres una asesina – Dijo Kevin el abrió la puerta – Tu quédate aquí – Dijo Kevin para después salir y cerrar la puerta Gwen se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño Kevin toco la puerta y espero unos segundos abrieron la puerta dejando ver una mujer alta rubia delgada buena figura con una minifalda negra y una blusa pegada negra con botas negras

Kev cariño te estaba esperando pasa – Dijo Natalia sensualmente para después tomar la mano de Kevin y empujarlo hacia dentro de la casa Gwen se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que acababa de pasar sin pensarlo se bajo del coche y camino hasta la ventana de la cabaña y se asomo Natalia encima de Kevin en el sofá los ojos de Gwen se abrieron como platos que estuvo a punto de romper la ventana pero antes vio como Kevin la empujo y cayo en él suelo

Te dije que tengo novia no quiero nada con tigo – Grito Kevin Natalia estaba en el suelo tirada ella se puso de pie sus ojos estaban color rosa y con dos bolas de mana en las manos – Que eres tu – Susurro Kevin ella no contesto solo alzo su mano y empujo a Kevin fuera de la casa pasando por las paredes Gwen al verlo tirado fue a ayudarlo y lo puso de pie él se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras Gwen puso dos bolas de mana en sus manos al lado de Kevin Natalia camino hacia ellos estaba a 10 pasos de ellos dos con dos bolas de mana en las manos como Gwen ella se sorprendió

Quien eres y que quieres – Dijo Natalia

Eso no te importa pero vengo a matarte – Dijo Gwen apretando los dientes al final y frunciendo el ceño

Eso no sucederá hoy – Dijo Natalia ella lanzo una bola de mana Gwen la esquivo pero Kevin cayo de nuevo al piso inconsciente

Pagaras por eso – Dijo Gwen ella hizo unas escaleras de mana y desde el arriba disparo Natalia cayo se levanto rápidamente y entro a la casa Gwen también corrió tras ella pero se quedo impactada al entrar a Natalia en su forma anodita – Tu eres, eres una anodita – Dijo Gwen

Si y tu novio será mio por siempre – Dijo Natalia Gen frunció el ceño

Yo no necesito mi forma anodita para vencerte tengo algo mas que eso y se llama magia – Dijo Gwen ella puso sus ojos rosados e hizo aparecer su libro de hechizos ella lo miro pero Natalia ataco y tiro a Gwen el piso Kevin seguía inconsciente

Después de varios minutos de pelea Gwen ya estaba muy cansada y con mucha ira se levanto del piso con sus ojos rosados tomo por la cintura a Natalia con unos rayos de mana la ato a un árbol mientras tomaba su energía Natalia gritaba de dolor

Detente me… me lastimas – Dijo Natalia Gwen no le hizo caso ella fue perdiendo su forma anodita hasta quedar solo humana

Gwen que hiciste – Dijo Kevin corriendo hacia Gwen

No se merece ser una anodita lo tenia que hacer – Dijo Gwen con los ojos aun rosados ella cayo en los brazos de Kevin y se llevo una mano a la cabeza sus ojos ya no estaban rosados

Y que haremos con ella – Dijo Kevin al ver a Natalia tratando de salir de los rayos de mana de Gwen en el árbol ella la libero y enseguida abrió un portal color morado con blanco y rosado que succionaba lo que Gwen quisiera y ella quería que se llevara a Natalia ella intento correr agarrarse de lo que sea pero no pudo era muy fuerte

Pagaras por esto lo juro – Grito Natalia antes de entrar al portal y de que se cerrara Gwen estaba muy débil aun en los brazos de Kevin

A donde la enviaste – Dijo Kevin para cargarla en sus brazos estilo novia

No lose a algún lugar tendrá suerte si no es a la luna – Dijo Gwen

Vamos con Ben estas muy débil – Dijo Kevin

No debe estar con Julie déjalo – Dijo Gwen Kevin empezó a caminar y sentó a Gwen en asiento del copiloto le cerro la puerta y él se sentó en él asiento del conductor – Llévame a mi casa mis padres están en una segunda luna de miel por una semana se fueron hace dos días

Y hasta ahora me lo dices – Dijo Kevin para después encender el coche camino a la casa de Gwen al llegar Kevin apago su coche mientras Gwen se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad él le abrió la puerta y la cargo de nuevo estilo novia Gwen la dio la llave de la puerta el abrió y sentó a Gwen en el sofá mientras iba a cerrar la puerta de la casa de Gwen se devolvió de nuevo – como te sientes – Dijo Kevin aun de pie

Un poco mejor quiero dormir son casi las 8 – Dijo Gwen para después ponerse de pie pero Kevin la sostuvo de casi caerse

Yo te llevo – Dijo Kevin para después cargarla estilo novia

Yo puedo caminar sola – Dijo Gwen él no le contesto solo se limito a caminar al llegar a la habitación el abrió la puerta y acostó a Gwen en su cama boca arriba – Te quedas un rato con migo – Dijo Gwen Kevin le sonrió y se acostó a su lado Gwen puso cabeza en el pecho de Kevin y puso una de sus piernas sobre la de él Kevin la abrazo y le sobaba y cabello – Crees que esa niña vuelva – Dijo Gwen

No lose – Dijo Kevin aun sobándole el cabello a Gwen y abrazándola

Te sucede algo… te noto nose como si no quisieras estar con migo ¿te quieres ir? es eso – Dijo Gwen

Estaba pensando y yo… nunca te he dicho… lo mucho que te amo – Dijo Kevin Gwen sonrió como nunca y se monto sobre el sentada en sus caderas

Me amas enserio pensé que nunca lo dirías – Dijo Gwen

Es que me lo has dicho tantas veces que yo también quería decirlo – Dijo Kevin Gwen sonrió aun mas – Te amo eres, eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida

Ohh Kevin te amo te amo te amo – Dijo Gwen para después besarlo con tanta fuerza ella le quito su camisa y la tiro al suelo para después seguirlo besando ella misma se quito su blusa y chaqueta para solo quedar en brasier Kevin beso hasta su cuello en un rápido movimiento él estaba sobre ella sosteniéndole los brazos no la beso mas solo la miro a los ojos Gwen frunció el ceño - Que sucede – Dijo Gwen al verlo que no hacia nada mas que mirarla

No quiero hacerlo con tigo Gwen – Dijo Kevin

P-pero por que – Dijo Gwen

No quiero que pierdas tu virginidad no quiero… que pierdas tu inocencia así estamos bien además tu padre me mataría – Dijo Kevin ella rio entre dientes

Esta bien si eso quieres – Dijo Gwen sonriente – Pero por favor quédate con migo esta noche – Dijo Gwen

Todas si pudiera – Dijo Kevin para después acomodarse de nuevo y nuevamente Gwen puso su cabeza en su pecho y puso una de sus piernas sobre las de el mientras el la abrazaba le dio un dulce beso en su cabellera ella se estremeció y sonrió mientras se aferraba mas a su cuerpo al día siguiente Kevin con unos audífonos puestos y un mp3 escuchando música aun acostado en la cama con Gwen abrazando su cuerpo ella abrió sus ojos sin moverse o decir algo vio a Kevin con despierto con los audífonos

Hola – Dijo dulcemente Gwen él le sonrió

Hola por fin despiertas – Dijo Kevin quitándose los audífonos y dejándolos en la mesa de noche de donde los tomo

Que hora es – Pregunto Gwen

Como las 8 de la mañana – Dijo Kevin

Esta bien hoy es domingo no tengo escuela – Dijo Gwen aun en le pecho de Kevin - … Que hacemos

Porque no nos quedamos aquí abrazados todo el día – Dijo Kevin para aferrarse mas a su cuerpo ella se rio

Hmm no se pero llama a Ben y dile que no podremos ir y que si necesita ayúdame que no estamos en la ciudad – Dijo Gwen

Enserio vas a mentir – Dijo Kevin

Yo no tu lo harás llámalo pero lo que sea por estar con tigo todo el día – Dijo Gwen Kevin estiro su brazo y tomo el celular de Gwen y le marco a Ben sonó 2 veces

Hola Gwen – Dijo Ben

Soy Kevin tu prima dice que si nos necesitas estamos fuera de la ciudad y si no nos necesitas estamos en la casa de Gwen – Dijo Kevin

No te entendí pero bien adiós yo estaré con Julie – Dijo Ben para después colgar la llamada Kevin puso de nuevo el teléfono en la mesita de noche de Gwen

Oye que tal si nos vamos a bañar… los dos – Dijo Gwen sentándose sobre las caderas de Kevin y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el

Gwen nose ya sabes lo que pienso de eso – Dijo Kevin

Si vez como eres quiero que nos bañemos juntos y ya por favor hazlo por mi – Dijo Gwen

Hmm no lose – Dijo Kevin Gwen le puso una cara de perrito triste él le sonrió Gwen también le sonrió Kevin se puso de pie ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kevin y el paso sus brazos por su cintura para atraerla mas hacia el al finalizar el beso Gwen dio un salto para que Kevin la cargara cruzo sus piernas por sus caderas para seguir besándolo Kevin empezó a caminar al baño personal de Gwen que estaba en su mismo cuarto al llegar abrió la regadera sorprendiendo a Gwen con el agua Gwen aun solo con brasier y Kevin sin camisa ella lo beso aun mas con mas amor mas pasión con mas fuerza de verdad la amaba mas que nada en su vida.

Mira otra historia solo escribo de Gwevin si quieren mas de Gwen vayan a mi perfil tengo muchas ahorita subo la otra :)


End file.
